The Chronicles of Life, Love, and Music
by Shadow and Rerapped
Summary: Hermione and Draco have always had an...er...chaotic relationship. But when a certain decision of Dumbledore's made, that all changes. From ballroom dancing to talents shows, this is sure to be an interesting year at Hogwarts. HGDM, PostHPB


Summary- Hermione and Draco have always had an...er...chaotic relationship. But when a certain decision of Dumbledore's made, they are forced to put aside their differences and work past them. The second war is starting, bringing out the worst in people. And, to top it all of, something starts to bring Hermione and Draco closer together, causing more comfort to themselves then the pain in working together. Wanna know what that something is? One word-_ music._

From Band competitions and ballroom dancing, this is sure to be a year full of unsuspected surprises. Hermione/Draco, post-HBP

Disclaimer- Oh yes, We are the two parts of JK Rowling and we are going to write a horribly written fanfiction so we don't have to write the 7th book...NOT! Harry Potter and all its characters and plot lines belong to JK Rowling, the wonderful writer herself! The only thing that is ours is the plot and Rushu.(hehe, you don't know who Rushu is! yet...)

Shadow-Ok, this is our very first fan fiction, so bear with us and we apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake!

Re-rapped- Well Shadow, if you just let minte beta our story-

Shadow- Forget Re-rapped, she has some...issues, On with the story!

Chapter one- Hectic summers

"You didn't!" She shrieked.

"We did!" They said in unison, very excited.

Hermione Granger's parents grinned with pleasure at their daughters reaction to the present. They held up a brand-new electric guitar, shining with a coat of black paint. Tongues of blue firepainted on licked the bottom of the guitar.

"Oh, my, GOD, WOW! I LOVE it! THANK YOU THANK YOU _THANK YOU!"_ Hermione yelled out, her grin getting larger and larger.

And for the record, she didn't care that she was sixteen and going into her sixth year of Hogwarts. She didn't care that she was a very pronounced role model, and she didn't care if the whole of Hogwarts had their noses pressed up against the window, watching them like some sort of American soap opera.

Nope, all she cared about (at the moment) was the damn new guitar.

She let go of almost every bit of dignity she had, in front of her parents. She acted like a seven-year old again, yelling out ' I've got an electric guitar! I've got an electric guitar!' while doing a little jig that clearly suppressed her happiness.

And that, my ladies and gentlemen, was the first time in nearly 6 years Hermione Granger let out her feelings with so much enthusiasm. Three guesses what happened the FIRST time.

Yup, that's right, the first time was when she saw theHogwarts Library.

Her parents exchanged glances, and her mother spoke up first.

"Well actually hon, it's not electric..." she started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"What, its not like its magic...oh, WAIT! It is, isn't it? Oh wow, let me play it!"

Her father handed her the guitar. Hermione expertly put the strap over her head and shoulder and struck a chord. As it was magic, the it didn't need an amp to, well, amplify the sound.

"The sound is so...clear...so...beautiful..." Hermione said, awed. She continued to play the guitar with the same awed look on her face that she had in her voice. Then, she began to rock out completely, jumping around. If one saw her, they would think she was in a pretty realistic fantasy to let go _that _well.

When she was finally done, she pulled the guitar off her shoulder and head and ran towards her parents to hug them.

"Thank you!" Hermione yelled out again, as she threw her arms around her parents.

They laughed. Seeing their daughter so happy made them forget all about the war. The war, that could, eventually, take Hermione away from them.

"Well" Her father started "we were very pleased with your OWL results, so we paid a visit to Diagon ally and found it. We...you deserve it, Hermione.

Hermione's POV

I sat down on my desk chair and placed my new guitar on my lap. I looked over at my original guitar, standing over in the corner. It was a muggle guitar, old and made from worn-out wood. I bought it from a garage sale for 6 pounds. It was nothing compared to my new gutair, but I stilled loved them both.

"Wow..." I started all over again. I finger the strings gingerly. It all was so...surprising. My parents never rewarded me this well for my school work.

I sat there thinking for awhile, and then it hit me.

"Now I know why." I murmured. It all started at the beginning of the summer...

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, come one, listen to reason!" Her father said, exasperated

"I won't, I won't, oh, and, I WON'T!" Hermione yelled stomping her foot down. "How could you DO this to me? GUITAR LESSONS! No way, I have to study my magic! There's a second war starting, and you want me to WHAT? Hermione sreeched, glaring at her parents.

"Just a bit of fun, dear, there's no need to get so angry! her mother said, also exasperated.

"NO! I won't, I CAN'T!" With that final note, she ran to her room in a fury.

END FLASHBACK

"They still think I need more fun." I murmured after I recalled the memory.

Somehow, they had convinced me to take the lessons. My teacher, Mr. Hunter, thinks I'm a natural. And I admit, I love the lessons. At first I thought I would be to much to take on, but I still have loads of time for my magic.

After the first lesson, I knew I have found my 'thing'. I mean, Harry and Ron had quiddich, and Ginny had the keyboards. And me, I had...studying.

Don't get me wrong, having studying as a skill is great. I can have all my homework done and still have time to read Hogwarts: A History.

"You gotta love your parents" I said to myself, suppressing a grin. Guitar wasn't the only thing that changed something about me.

I stood up and put my new guitar in it's case carefully. After I was done that, I strode over to the full-length mirror.

Looking up at the mirror, I silently noted my features. Small, round nose. Large almond-shaped eyes. Tiny nose. Smooth pink lips. My hair had lost some of its frizzy attire, but it was still there. Now my mane started wavy and ended in full, natural curls. My body had filled out with soft curves, she noticed.

I'm not beautiful, I know that. My eyes were too close-set, my lips were a tad too thin, and my hair still got frizzy in humid air. Yet I was still pretty enough.

I turned away from the mirror and walked back to my desk chair.

No, I decided. Except for some new curves and tamed hair, my physical appearance hadn't changed.

I sat down at my desk again and propped up my head with my hand, gazing out my window. I was a hot summers day; no clouds whatsoever.

The way my mind thinks has changed, I decided. I used to be all "Do homework. Do good in class. Make sure Ron and Harry do homework. Don't fall in love." And now, all I can think about is...well, music. Ya, that's right, _music. _

My parents went ahead and opened my eyes to a new world(other than books), a world of music. I started to write songs, and SING them. I had a lot of emotions that I let go of thought my music.

ME? Music? EMOTIONS? I'm not the Hermione that everyone knew for the past five years, eh?

I shook my head and pushed my thoughts away. "Now you sound Canadian, Hermione." I said to myself, grinning.

I turned my wandering eyes to Rushu, my owl. He cocked his head to the side, confused to why I was looking at him. I smiled at him confidently.

Rushu was given to me as a birthday present from Ron and Harry back in April. He is more intelligent then the everyday wizarding owl.

"Maybe I should write to them and ask if I could go over there for the rest of the summer." I wondered aloud.

"Nahhh..."

I knew that Harry was already at the Burrow for the summer. I also knew that they were having loads of fun without me, and me going there would ruin their whole 24/7 quiddich schedule.

I cast a sideways glace towards the clock, and realized with a start, it was already past midnight.

"Bloody hell! Time sure dose fly, doesn't it Rushu?" He hooted gleefully as a response.

I changed into my plaid red, green, and black pj pants and my red tank top and crawled into bed.

"Night, Rushu!" I whispered. I heard him give a hoot, and then a rustle of wings. Meaning that, he had flown throught the open window to begin yet another night if hunting.

The Wiltshire Mansion

In the vast, gloomy Wiltshire mansion sat a very contented Draco Malfoy, all alone in his room. He had been absently strumming his guitar, when his parents came in, without warning.

His parents always seemed to evade on his personal space. Is was quite bothersome, but he decided to hear what they had to say anyways.

"Draco, we need to talk to you about something very serious." his father said grimly.

"What? Have we lost all our money to Muggles? Because if we haven't, I don't see what could be so important." Draco shot back coldly.

His parents exchanged looks of disconcert, and continued to talk.

"Draco, don't talk to your father like that. Anyways, we have made a decision about your future arranged marriage. You will be wed to Pansy Parkinson at the age of 21." His mother said.

"What the FUCK! You expect me to marry that fucking cow?" Draco yelled, jumping to his feet furiously, guitar long forgotten.

Narcissa winced. 'Colourful language', as she called it, was not promoted in their household, but Lucius and Draco used it quite often.

"Don't talk about your fiancé like that , Draco. She is a sensible girl who is good for producing healthy heirs." Lucius looked down, rather haughtily at his son as he said these words. "I would be so proud of you if you married her."

Now it was his mother's turn to talk.

"We understand you are upset Draco, but..." Narcissa was looking quite nervous, but now she took on a new look-confidence. "...but we have made our decision. You will marry her, and learn to love her, like I did.

If one was to look at Narcissa at that moment, they would have seem a proud and happy look on her face, but to Draco the look looked...well, forced.

"No, you can't-" Draco started angrily, but was cut off by his father.

"We just did!" Lucius said, as he took on a more serious face. "the engagement is set with the Parkinsons. The magical bonds are tied, Draco, and I hope you are not foolish enough to try and break them. Good day." With that, they both turned to walk out.

"NO!" Draco yelled out once more. But his parents were already gone.

Draco's POV

I picked up my trunk and threw it hard against the door. Then I kicked my bed, sat down, and put my head in my hands in frustration.

'How could they do this without consulting me?' Draco thought, and a small voice in his head answered him

'Because they knew you would refuse"

'Shut up, what do you know?'

_'Everything. I am your concisions.' _

'Pansy is such...a...a whore! I sometimes just what to Avada her to hell!'

_'Oh...didn't you hear your parents? Don't talk about your fiancé like that!' _

'Didn't you hear me? SHUT IT!'

'_Yet I can't...and you know it...' _

'They are so...aggravating...I hate them so much right now!'

I quickly cleared my mind of my thoughts, as I didn't want to think about what 'the voice' had just said.

'I could write a song, to pass the time...' I thought. I grabbed some parchment and a quill. Then paused at my desk, thinking about what I should write about, when 'the voices' words ran through my head again.

'_Then again, you always hate them.'_

6 weeks later, Hermione's POV

I felt Rushu tap his beak several times against my face, but I didn't budge.

"Awww, come _on_ Rushu, 10 more minutes!" I groaned while turning over in my bed. I was exhausted, and I wanted to sleep.

Yet Rushu didn't give up, oh no, not now. So, in defeat, I found myself slowly rising form my bed after 10 minutes of excessive taping.

"That's going to leave a mark..." I said to myself, while sitting up in my bed. That's when I realised that Rushu's eyes weren't watching me, but Pig's.

The overly-excited owl twittered around madly, seeing that I was awake. He began to fly around the room happily, doing so he dropped a letter on my bed.

"Well, well, well" I said "Looks like Ron and Harry decided to send me an owl, finally! I smiled happily as I opened the letter.

"Pig, hold STILL!" I said, laughing when he obeyed me so quickly.

"I wonder what Ron did to him..." I thought, but quicky shook it off.

As a reward to Pig for his obedience, I read the letter aloud to them (Rushu had been woken up to Pig's insanity as well)

Hermione-

How's your summer going? Well, we hope. Sorry we didn't write to you earlier, we were...er...busy...

Anyways, Fred and George's joke shop is going really well. They have created something called 'singsong beans' You tell them the lyrics to a song, and the next person that eats them will sing it! Well, Fred (somehow) managed to sneak a couple into Mum's evening pudding, and in the middle of the meal she jumps up and starts singing 'I'm a little tea pot'! I was bloody brilliant! Mum was so mad though, I'm never gonna forget that argument...

So we (me and Harry) were wondering if you could come over for the rest of the summer? I mean, by now you must be done your homework (we kind of need so help...) and we miss you. If you can come, send a reply and we will send you a portkey with the time it activates, ok?

Well, best luck. Bye

love,

Ron

(and from Harry too, although I

I gave the letter a confused look. Why didn't Harry finish his sentence?

The next day

I stray lock of curly brown hair came into my face, blocking my view from the letter I was writing. 10 minutes later, I finished my letter to Ron.

I didn't write it yesterday because I had a LOT to think about.

After I had rubbed my red Revealer over Harry's unfinished sentence, something had been, well, revealed. Something big. Something that kept me from writing back to the pair of them yesterday. Something that ruined my shopping trip with my parents, because it occupied my thoughts the whole day.

I picked up Ron and Harry's letter and reread Harry's PS.

_' and from Harry too, although I don't love you more than a friend, unlike Ron' _

I had suspected this for a long time now. That Ron liked me for more than a friend. Frankly, I knew that in the end one of us was going to fall for the other, thus ruining our friendship.

I DON'T want our friendship ruined. I don't. I don't feel anything towards Ron that could lead us to a romance. I love him as a brother, as a friend. Not like a potential lover.

I'm going to have to let Ron down.

I proof-read my letter, checking for mistakes.

Ron and Harry-

Ok, I can come. Sorry for taking so long to reply. See you soon!

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Thanks Harry for the tip!

I attached the letter to Rushu's foot and watched him fly out the window with mixed feeling. I knew that Harry would understand my PS.

_'The rest of the summer sure will be interesting.'_

AN

Rerapped: Ok so what y'all think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! This story is continuing, but we are going to be VERY busy for the next couple of weeks so don't expect a update till after that! This chapter is for Mr. Hunter, the BEST guitar teacher EVER! Unfortunately he had to be replaced with Ms. Sands...god how I loath her...

Shadow: Come on Rerapped, be nice. To the readers REVIEW! Flames are welcome, they help our writing! The men with the strait jackets are here for Rerapped now, so gotta run!

Rerapped: BYE!


End file.
